Un sort de trop
by Expressolatte
Summary: Malefoy a lancé un sort de trop, il va mourir et entraîne avec lui Harry sans le savoir. Salsh, Rating M pour relations homosexuelles...


**Voilà une nouvelle fiction, les grossesses masculines m'ont toujours fait rêver donc je livre ici ma façon de voir les choses….**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Les personnages sont OOC et ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est un slash donc vous êtes prévenues, ceux qui ne le supportent pas, passez votre chemin.**

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

La vieille femme regarda son voisin passer devant chez elle, la tête basse, le regard mort, même les deux enfants dont il tenait la main n'arrivaient plus à suffire pour le rendre heureux.

Elle soupira.

« Quel gâchis, comment un jeune homme si prometteur pouvait se laisser aller à ce point »

Elle irait voir ses voisines pour en discuter dès ce matin, il fallait faire quelque chose pour ces trois là sinon ces gamins allaient se retrouver orphelins d'ici peu. Leur mère était déjà morte, ces petits amours avaient assez souffert.

Son regard se reporta sur l'attendrissant trio, elle se rappela avec émotion leur arrivée dans la rue.

- Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau voisin, je m'appelle Harry Potter, et voici mes enfants, Draco et James, nous arrivons de Salem.

- Bonjour à vous Monsieur Potter, les enfants, je suis Pauline Brossard, puis-je vous demander si une Madame Potter va venir vous rejoindre ?

Le regard du jeune homme s'était brusquement voilé.

- Je pleure chaque jour la personne qui m'a donné ces deux merveilleux enfants.

Les deux gamins s'étaient rapprochés de leur père sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'ils faisaient mais sa détresse était si palpable que même la vieille dame se laissa aller à la mélancolie.

Elle s'excusa pour sa maladresse et s'évertua dès ce jour à rendre la vie de son nouveau voisin plus facile, moins douloureuse. Elle lui gardait les enfants, elle l'invitait à manger parce qu'elle le soupçonnait de se laisser dépérir.

Par les jumeaux, elle avait appris qu'Harry passait ses nuits à pleurer, et qu'il faisait des puissants cauchemars.

Elle avait aussi appris que les jumeaux ne connaissaient pas leur mère, et qu'Harry n'en parlait jamais, pourtant elle pouvait reconnaitre le mal qui le rongeait, la plus vieille maladie du monde, l'amour.

D'ailleurs, ces deux gamins devaient lui ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau, ils possédaient des cheveux plus blonds que les blés, alors que leur père était brun, et leurs regards mercure vous faisaient frissonner alors que celui émeraude d'Harry vous faisait fondre de tendresse.

Il était évident que ces enfants étaient un rappel constant de son bonheur passé, comme ça devait être difficile pour lui de les aimer, et pourtant personne ne pouvait en douter, Harry Potter était un père exemplaire.

Mais il était entrain de mourir, et ça elle ne pouvait l'accepter.

Donc ce matin, après avoir fini ses ablutions, elle irait voir Mira Alden et Antoinette Merkle pour faire quelques recherches sur ce voisin si énigmatique.

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

Pauline avait toujours su que ce jeune homme était quelqu'un hors du commun. Ses amies et elle avaient découvert qu'il n'était ni plus ni moins que le sauveur du monde sorcier Londonien, qu'il avait sacrifié sa jeunesse pour cette cause.

Elles avaient pu glaner des informations utiles mais rien sur la mère des jumeaux par contre le nom d'une certaine Hermione Granger ressortait fréquemment, toujours accompagné de Ronald Weasley.

Elles avaient donc décidé d'écrire à ces gens, espérant qu'ils viennent sauver leur ami.

_« Très chers Madame et Monsieur Weasley, _

_Nous sommes désolées de vous importuner de la sorte et si cette lettre ne trouve pas écho dans votre cœur, nous vous prions de bien vouloir excuser notre intrépidité._

_Nous sommes les voisines d'un charmant jeune homme, père de deux adorables jumeaux, qui est entrain de mourir d'amour pour la mère défunte de ses enfants. Nous avons essayé mes amies et moi de faire tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour lui redonner goût à la vie mais rien y fait, il semble hermétique à tous nos efforts et ces derniers temps la dégradation de son état de santé est alarmant. _

_Il est si maigre, si triste._

_Si un jour vous avez été amis avec un certain Harry Potter, par pitié faites quelque chose, ses enfants ne méritent pas ça._

_Vos dévouées_

_Pauline, Mira et Antoinette »_

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

La réponse à leur lettre fut rapide.

« Chères Pauline, Mira et Antoinette,

Jamais une lettre ne m'a apporté autant de joie, même si son contenu me désole. Nous sommes effectivement amis avec Harry Potter, et nous sommes à sa recherche depuis bientôt 6 ans. Des enfants? C'est surprenant, croyez-moi c'est vraiment surprenant.

Nous serons là dans une semaine, mais ne lui dîtes rien, il fuirait à nouveau.

Hermione et Ronald Weasley. »

Les trois amies s'organisèrent, le couple logerait chez Antoinette, de cette façon ils pourraient observer Harry avant de reprendre contact.

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

Une semaine plus tard, une jeune femme brune et un jeune homme roux débarquaient chez Antoinette dans un pop sonore.

Les trois amies, Hermione et Ron parlèrent longtemps de l'époque où ils côtoyaient Harry. Ainsi les trois complices apprirent qu'Harry était un véritable héros, qu'il avait donné sa vie et bien plus encore pour sauver le monde du désastre, elles apprirent que personne au monde n'était plus courageux que lui.

Le soir dans la chambre à coucher dont la fenêtre donnait sur la maison d'Harry, Hermione n'avait de cesse de demander pourquoi Harry avait fui.

- Et s'il ne voulait pas nous revoir ?

- Mione, voyons ne dis pas de sottise, Harry sera content de nous voir.

- Et cette femme c'est qui ? Harry est gay, je ne comprends pas.

Ron se gratta la tête embêté de ne pouvoir trouver de réponse.

- Ouai, ben ça je ne sais pas trop, ils sont peut-être pas à lui ces mômes?

- Tu veux dire qu'ils les auraient kidnappés?

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- Mione, on parle d'Harry là, pas de…

- Excuse-moi. Attends ! Il y a la lumière chez lui, il vient de rentrer !

Ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent de la fenêtre pour mieux l'espionner.

Harry préparait un repas visiblement et de temps à autre, ils pouvaient voir deux têtes blondes courir autour de la table de la cuisine.

« Ses enfants sont blonds. » fut la seule chose qu'Hermione pensa avant que Ron ne fasse la même réflexion

- Ils sont aussi blonds que…

- Malefoy.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, comment Harry pouvait-il se retrouver avec deux enfants dont la couleur de cheveux étaient unique au monde et ne pouvait appartenir à aucune n'autre personne qu'un descendant Malefoy. Comment ?

Après la guerre, Harry n'avait eu aucun contact avec Draco, ça elle en était plus que certaine. Le procès avait été long et épuisant, et même si Malefoy avait été innocenté, rien en portait à croire qu'à l'époque ils entretenaient une relation quelconque.

- Tu crois que Malefoy a envoyé ses enfants chez Harry ?

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

- Pour leurs épargner un père en prison, le déshonneur?

- Ça se pourrait, conclut Ron

Mais quelque chose le tracassait.

- Mione ? As-tu revu Malefoy ces derniers temps ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours, en fait juste avant de recevoir la lettre, et… et il est dans un état lamentable, il a l'air malade et quand je lui ai dit qu'il avait une sale tête, au lieu de répondre par une remarque de son cru, il a souri et m'a répondu que c'était mieux comme ça, j'ai pas compris sur le coup mais là maintenant je me demande si…

- Non? Tu crois ? Tu crois que Malefoy aurait demandé à Harry de s'occuper de ses enfants?

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais même dans ce cas, la mère c'est qui ? Il est gay lui aussi.

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

Draco et James attendaient, en jouant à l'attrapeur attrapé, que leur père finisse le repas.

- Allez laver vos mains, c'est prêt !

- Oui Papou ! répondirent-ils en chœur

Harry esquissa un sourire, ses enfants étaient merveilleux, il ne regrettait rien, même pas son amnésie.

James raconta sa journée d'école avec enthousiasme, alors que Draco, plus calme se contenta d'apporter quelques petites précisions utiles.

Malgré leur ressemblance, ils étaient de caractères diamétralement opposés, James se révélait être sa copie conforme alors que Draco…

Harry soupira, se rappellerait-il un jour ?

Ils suivirent le rituel du coucher comme d'habitude, et Harry eut le même pincement au cœur, celui-là même qui lui rappelait ce vide dans sa vie.

Il resta plus longtemps que d'habitude à observer ses enfants dormir, il pleura encore et encore en silence sur sa vie pour finalement se coucher lui aussi.

Draco suivit son père du regard et se retourna vers James.

- Papa est encore triste, tu crois qu'il va finir par retrouver notre mère ?

James haussa les épaules, ils savaient tous les deux que jamais ça n'arriverait puisqu'elle était morte.

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

_« Harry, je t'aime, Harry, je t'aime, je t'aime…_

_Une ombre, un corps chaud contre le sien, des yeux gris, des mains fortes et apaisantes, des cheveux longs blonds et soyeux…_

_Je t'aime, je t'aime…_

_Il faut que je disparaisse de ta vie, je ne vais t'apporter que du malheur…_

_Je t'aime, je t'aime…_

_Je vais être jugé demain, j'irai à Askaban, et je recevrai le baiser du détraqueur à la place de mon père…_

_Je t'aime… je suis tellement désolé… je ne veux pas que tu souffres…_

_C'est mieux comme ça._

_Oubliette_

_Ne m'oublie pas, pitié, ne m'oublie pas, je t'aime Harry ! »_

- NON !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant.

- Noooooon. Noooooooon.

- Papa ?

- Draco, retourne te coucher mon amour, ça va aller.

- Tu as fait cauchemar ? Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?

Harry sourit et ouvrit ses bras, Draco s'y coula et se coucha avec son père.

- Je t'aime Papa.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Harry garda son fils contre lui le reste de la nuit, il pensa et repensa à son rêve. Cette fois, il avait un souvenir, une voix et surtout des mots d'amour murmurés dans le secret d'une nuit.

« Oubliette »

Il y avait aussi ce sort. C'était la première fois depuis plus de six ans qu'il allait si loin dans ses souvenirs.

« Oubliette »

Qui voulait me protéger à ce point, et de quoi ?

Harry, qui n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir, se leva avec le jour, il prépara le déjeuner de ses fils et prit sa douche. Une routine bien réglée, une monotonie sans faille, un vide sans fond.

À huit heures, ils étaient tous les trois en route pour l'école, ensuite Harry irait rejoindre la boutique de Quidditch qu'il avait acheté trois ans auparavant.

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

Hermione et Ron le suivirent à distance, choqués de la ressemblance entre les enfants et Malefoy. Et quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la boutique, la jeune femme eut une idée.

- Ron, Malefoy n'est pas propriétaire d'une entreprise qui fabrique des balais ?

- Si. C'est quoi ton idée?

Ron connaissait bien sa femme et là c'était plus que clair qu'elle venait de trouver un plan.

- Écoute ! Harry est propriétaire de cette boutique et Malefoy de cette usine, on pourrait envoyer un courrier à Malefoy, de la part du propriétaire du « Monde du Quidditch » et l'inviter à venir lui montrer sa gamme de balais, qu'en penses-tu ?

Ron n'arrivait pas à croire que cette femme si belle et si intelligente soit la sienne.

- C'est parfait, mais tu ne veux pas voir Harry ?

.La jeune femme ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'il soit prêt pour ça, viens on retourne chez Antoinette pour leur expliquer notre plan.

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

- Nous savons qui est le père des jumeaux, et une chose est sure ce n'est pas Harry !

Antoinette leva un sourcil étonné.

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ?

- Harry est gay, il n'aurait jamais pu avoir une relation avec une femme, et en plus ces enfants ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau à une connaissance commune.

Antoinette regarda Mira qui lui fit signe qu'elle n'y croyait pas.

- Ces enfants ont du sang Veela, vous le saviez ? coupa Mira

- Veela ? Comment…

- J'ai un peu de sang Veela moi aussi, et…

- Mione ? Malefoy est à moitié Veela par sa mère non ?

- Exact ! Donc on a raison, il est bien le père des jumeaux, maintenant il nous reste à savoir qui est la mère, et pourquoi Harry élève les enfants Malefoy, qui soit dit en passant est gay lui aussi.

Mira soupira, puis brusquement elle se mit à rire sous l'œil incrédule des quatre autres.

- Mira ? demanda Pauline

- Je viens de penser à quelque chose, mais il faudrait que… non c'est impossible, je ne…

- Mira ! s'exlamèrent Pauline, Antoinette et Hermione

- Ok ! répondit-elle en levant les mains, et si la mère c'était Harry tout simplement ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis se leva pour se poster devant la fenêtre face à la maison d'Harry.

- Harry est un homme, de plus Malefoy et lui se sont toujours détestés, ça serait un hasard miraculeux.

Antoinette se leva et alla réconforter la jeune femme.

- Ne repoussez pas cette idée, Mira a un don de voyance et quelques fois, il faut savoir lui faire confiance.

- C'est bien, mais un homme ne peut pas tomber enceinte, même chez les sorciers.

- Peut-être mais votre ami a du sang d'une autre espèce qui coule dans ses veines.

Hermione regarda Ron qui ouvrait la bouche et la refermait sans rien dire, un peu choqué par cette conversation.

- Mione, je crois qu'on nage en plein délire, un homme, Mione, un homme.

Elle regarda son époux longuement, puis soupira.

- Il faut que je fasse des recherches, on rentre à Poudlard. Mesdames, prenez soin de notre ami, il en a besoin, je vous recontacte dès que j'ai des nouvelles ou de plus amples informations sur les grossesses masculines.

Ron suivit sa femme, essaya même de la raisonner mais rien y faisait, on venait de lui lancer un nouveau défi, et ça ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé.

- S'il existe un livre là-dessus, le Professeur Rogue doit le savoir.

Et voilà, on retourne dans l'antre du fauve, pensa Ron. Les cachots étaient des mauvais souvenirs et il entendait à ce qu'ils le restent, pas Hermione visiblement.

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

Un frisson parcourut la colonne de Ron quand il pénétra dans le bureau du professeur de Potions et de Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Granger. Weasley.

- Ça sera Madame Weasley pour vous, Professeur Rogue.

Ron aurait presqu'applaudi si il n'était pas tant intimidé par son ancien professeur, il admirait sa femme d'ailleurs pour son courage.

- Madame Weasley, rien que ça, et que me vaut l'honneur ?

- J'ai besoin de savoir si un homme peut enfanter.

La chauve-souris leva un sourcil surpris, mais se recomposa un visage impassible rapidement.

- Auriez-vous des problèmes de fertilité ? Je peux vous aider.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, je n'ai aucun problème, je veux juste savoir si c'est possible et où je peux trouver des renseignements là-dessus.

Il se leva et instinctivement Ron recula sous le regard courroucé de sa courageuse épouse. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos.

- Effectivement, il existe un peuple chez qui les enfants peuvent être portés indistinctement par les hommes ou par les femmes.

- Vraiment ? Où puis-je…

- Madame Weasley, je connais votre soif de culture, mais malheureusement, il n'y a aucun écrit pour ça, et de toute manière ce peuple a disparu depuis plusieurs centaines d'années maintenant.

- C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas la croire, mais le fait d'avoir du sang… de quel peuple s'agit-il ?

- Elfes des bois.

- Ce n'était pas une légende alors ? Ce peuple a vraiment existé ?

- Effectivement, et comme les femmes devenaient de plus en plus rares, les hommes se sont adaptés. Maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos questions, vous allez me dire pourquoi vous voulez savoir tout ça.

- Nous pensons qu'un ami à nous a eu des enfants mais comme il ne veut pas en parler, je fais quelques recherches avant de le confronter.

Ron sourit, sacré Hermione !

- Vraiment ? Je vais alors vous dire aussi qu'un homme de ce peuple ne peut être fécondé que par son âme sœur mais bien sûr comme il n'y a pas de descendant connu à cette race, il est presqu'impossible que tout cela se passe, n'est-ce-pas ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. Voilà qui compliquait les choses.

Harry avait probablement porté les jumeaux, Malefoy était le père et donc l'âme sœur d'Harry ?

Impossible, mais…

- Professeur ?

- Oui Madame Weasley ?

- Que se passe-t-il quand deux âmes sœurs sont séparées ?

- Si le lien a été établi, elles dépérissent petit à petit sans même s'en rendre compte jusqu'à la mort, sinon elles font leurs vies sans contraintes et peuvent même fonder une famille avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Ron jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Hermione.

- Et si l'un des deux est un Veela ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais que dire, ça complique les choses, parce qu'un Veela se doit de trouver son âme sœur et s'il se bat contre ça, il ne pourra pas vivre très longtemps, et sa mort sera horrible.

- Merci Professeur ! Ron tu viens ?

Ron se leva, s'excusa auprès du Professeur Rogue et suivit sa femme dans les sous-sols du château.

- Vas-y, explique-toi !

- Bon, je résume, on est d'accord pour dire que Malefoy est le père des enfants.

- Oui.

- On est aussi d'accord pour dire que Malefoy comme Harry sont entrain de mourir doucement.

- Oui.

- On est aussi d'accord sur le fait qu'un homme peut être enceinte.

- Euh oui.

- Et qu'il faut être un Elfe des bois pour ça.

- Oui ?

- Parfait ! Donc il faut savoir maintenant si Harry a du sang d'Elfes des bois !

- Et comment tu vas faire ça ?

- Je suis Médicomage Ron, je peux demander le dossier d'Harry, demander un échantillon de sang et faire des analyses supplémentaires. On y va.

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

Trois jours plus tard, nous avions les résultats. Harry possédait bien du sang d'Elfe des bois mais en si petite quantité que ça en était presque passé inaperçu. Pourtant Hermione ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête depuis que Mira le lui avait suggéré, qu'Harry était bien la mère des jumeaux.

- Ron, fais un message à Malefoy, et monte lui une histoire du tonnerre, je veux qu'il aille au Canada pour rencontrer Harry, il n'y a que comme ça que nous serons fixés. Je vais écrire à Antoinette pendant ce temps.

Ron n'était pas sûr du bien fondé de cette idée mais comme il ne se rappelait pas quand Hermione s'était trompée pour la dernière fois, il obtempéra et demanda une entrevue avec son ancien ennemi.

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

Ron regardait autour de lui, il s'attendait à voir un bureau décoré dans les ton de verts et d'argents, pas dans ce rouge profond, ce jaune vif. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Malefoy, je suis Ron Weasley.

La fille à l'accueil le regarda choquée, il n'avait pas dit monsieur, mais on parlait de Malefoy là, il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.

- Monsieur Weasley est arrivé, Monsieur Malefoy. Annonça-t-elle dans l'interphone magique

- J'arrive.

La voix de la fouine lui parut encore plus lasse que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés et il faillit reculer de surprise quand il le vit.

Il avait encore maigri, ses yeux étaient morts.

- La belette que me vaut l'honneur?

Ron hésita, que se passait-il ?

- Malefoy, t'as vu ta tête ? On dirait un zombie!

Draco se retourna vers la secrétaire pour lui dire de ne pas le déranger et repartit dans son bureau.

- T'es malade ?

- Non, je suis juste fatigué.

- Fatigué ? Mais enfin regarde-toi, tu es entrain de…

- Crever ?

Ron croisa les bras et soupira.

- Draco…

- Draco ? Depuis quand on est ami la belette?

- Écoute, je suis là parce que j'ai un ami au Canada qui aimerait bien te rencontrer, il tient une boutique de Quidditch et il voudrait être le premier à vendre tes créations outre mer!

- J'enverrai un prospecteur, donne-moi son adresse.

- Non, tu n'as pas compris, je lui ai promis que ça serait toi !

- Je ne me déplace jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

Il se leva péniblement, et malgré toute la haine qu'il lui avait inspiré dans sa jeunesse, Ron eut du mal à ne pas l'aider.

- Regarde-moi, tu crois que je ferais un bon vendeur ?

Ron rougit mais ne flancha pas.

- Je veux que tu y ailles.

- Weasley ! Nom d'un chien, laisse-moi crever en paix !

- Il n'en est pas question ! Tu m'entends ? Il n'en est pas question ! Tu vas aller au Canada tu m'entends!

Ron s'arrêta à bout de souffle, Draco le regardait sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je suis désolé, je veux juste que t'y ailles, et après tu pourras reprendre ta vie de merde, ok ? Peux-tu faire ça, au non de notre ancienne amitié ?

Draco leva un sourcil, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et acquiesça sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- Je vais t'accompagner, c'est plus prudent.

De nouveau Draco acquiesça, puis il appuya sur l'interphone.

- Mel, je vais m'absenter pendant un temps, vous pourrez me joindre sur mon téléphone, d'accord ?

Ron se mit à rire.

- Téléphone ? Tu as un téléphone ?

- Oui. Les Moldus ont quelques bonnes inventions, je dois le reconnaitre.

Ron resta interdit mais n'ajouta rien.

- Alors, c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Je n'ai pas de problème Weasley !

- Vraiment, on sait tous les deux que tu mens, dis-moi !

- Je n'ai rien, je suis juste fatigué c'est tout.

- Fatigué ? Moi je crois que tu es au bout du rouleau plutôt.

- Oui, c'est la fin, je sais, je l'ai voulu ainsi, je ne blâme personne.

- Alors tout est parfait, le grand Draco Malefoy a décidé de mourir et tout le monde doit être d'accord avec ça !

- Weasley ?

- Quoi? Tu ne t'ais jamais demandé si quelqu'un quelque part avait besoin de toi ? Jamais ?

Draco le regardait sans vraiment comprendre.

- Weasley ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'es pas venu juste pour mes balais si ?

- Si ! Justement! Et ce que je trouve me révolte, depuis quand tu as arrêté de te battre, depuis quand tu n'as plus d'orgueil ! Bon sang, mais regarde-toi, tu… Ça suffit! On y va, il faut que je passe chez moi avant de partir, Hermione m'attend.

- T'es marié avec Granger ?

- Oui, et je te prierai de bien vouloir m'épargner avec tes réflexions douteuses.

Ron était en colère et Draco pouvait le sentir même s'il ne savait pas quelle en était la cause. Le jeune homme blond eut brusquement envie de se justifier.

- Tu sais, j'aurai voulu me battre mais j'ai fait un choix il y a longtemps, un choix que je regrette mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière maintenant, c'est trop tard.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, il n'est jamais trop tard!

- Si crois-moi, il est trop tard, j'ai lancé un sort de trop.

Draco baissa la tête, et Ron aurait pu jurer avoir vu des larmes briller dans ses yeux. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Ron pria pour ne pas se tromper, il pria pour que le mal qui rongeait Harry soit le même que celui qui rongeait Malefoy.

Hermione les accueillit avec un regard épouvanté.

- Terrible hein? ironisa Malefoy

Elle tendit sa main pour toucher la joue de Draco.

- Tu es tout gris, c'est…

- Je sais, je me transforme en pierre petit à petit. J'aurai du mourir il y a longtemps déjà mais pour une raison inconnue je suis toujours là, mais je sens que c'est bientôt fini, le processus aura été plus long que prévu.

- Tu es un Veela Draco, on sait tous les deux pourquoi tu meurs.

- Je sais Hermione, je sais, mais c'est mon choix.

- Pas le sien de toute évidence !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Écoute, va voir l'ami de Ron pour tes balais, quand tu reviendras, on verra ce que je peux faire pour toi, d'accord ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoique ce soit pour moi, Hermione. Je veux mourir, tu comprends?

- Je comprends très bien Draco mais moi je suis Médicomage et tu ne peux pas me demander de laisser ce genre de chose arriver, pas à toi.

- Je t'ai toujours détestée!

- Moi aussi, mais ça ne change rien, tu es ce que tu es, mais aujourd'hui tu as droit à une seconde chance, je te l'offre.

- Je n'en veux pas.

- Nous en parlerons quand vous reviendrez, d'accord ? Ron, ton sac est prêt.

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

Ron et Draco transplanèrent directement chez Antoinette qui hurla de surprise.

- Mon Dieu Ron, vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs. Je ne vous attendais pas avant demain.

- Bonjour Antoinette, puis-je vous présenter Draco Malefoy?

Antoinette porta ses mains à sa bouche.

- C'est incroyable!

Ron souffla, un peu inquiet que la vieille dame ne laisse échapper une information concernant Harry et dévoile ainsi le plan d'Hermione aussi enchaîna-t-il sur autre chose.

- Bien, Antoinette, il faudrait qu'on trouve un petit hôtel, on ne peut pas rester ici.

Draco qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot s'avança, Ron pouvait voir des perles de sueur se former autour de ses lèvres. Il était aussi pâle qu'un mort et chez lui ça prenait un sens particulier

- Malefoy, ça va ?

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai… j'aurai besoin d'air, je sens… Ron il faut que je sorte…

Et sans attendre, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, les laissant plantés en plein milieu du salon, Antoinette le sourire aux lèvres, et Ron choqué que Malefoy l'appelle par son prénom.

- Il est tout gris, c'est normal ?

- Non, il se transforme en pierre, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit en tout cas, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pourtant, je trouve qu'il est moins gris que… Vous croyez que la proximité d'Harry peut lui redonner la santé ?

La vieille dame haussa les épaules, puis se retourna en lançant une pincée de poudre dans la cheminée.

- Mira ?

- Antoinette comment vas-tu depuis tout à l'heure?

- Je vais bien, je voulais savoir, toi qui a du sang veela, peux-tu me dire si c'est normal de se transformer en pierre pour ta race ?

Mira prit un air profondément choqué mais se recomposa vite un visage impassible.

- Oui, si tu as renoncé à ton âme sœur tout en ayant établi le lien. Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'a fait le père des enfants d'Harry, je crois aussi que c'est la raison pour laquelle Harry dépérit, et je crois que nous devons faire quelque chose.

- Si c'est ça Antoinette, la proximité d'Harry va lui donner un répit mais tant qu'il n'aura pas renoué le lien, il sera en danger.

- Mira, je te rappelle.

Elle expliqua à Ron ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre et s'empressa de donner ses conclusions.

- Harry et Monsieur Malefoy sont des âmes sœurs, ils ont clairement établi le lien puisque des enfants sont nés de cette union, maintenant Monsieur Malefoy a volontairement renoncé à Harry pour une raison inconnue, et pour cette même raison inconnue Harry a accepté ça.

- Ça ne ressemble pas à Harry, vous pouvez me croire !

- Il n'en reste pas moins que c'est se qui se passe. Il ne faut pas attendre, emmène le à la boutique, plus vite vous y serez, plus vite on sera fixé.

- À plus tard !

Ron sortit rejoindre Malefoy qui faisait de grands efforts pour essayer de respirer calmement.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, bien mieux depuis que je suis ici, c'est bizarre !

- Si tu le dis, tu sais que tu m'as appelé Ron ?

- Un moment d'égarement, la faiblesse de ce fichu sort si tu veux mon avis, mais ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Tant mieux, je serai obligé de t'appeler Draco et ça je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre.

- Très drôle La belette !

Ron lui sourit mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils venaient de faire un grand pas dans leur relation, ils étaient encore très loin de l'amitié mais au moins ils ne se haïssaient plus.

- Harry serait fier de moi ! lança brusquement Ron sachant pertinemment que la réaction de Malefoy serait un indice important

Draco se leva et se planta devant le jeune roux, tremblant comme une feuille.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pourquoi tu parles de… de… de…lui.

Il avait commencé en hurlant mais la fin de sa phrase n'était qu'un murmure et Ron eut juste le temps de se lever à son tour pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre à terre.

- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive Malefoy ?

Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun doute, l'étrange maladie ou le sort dont souffrait la Fouine était lié à Harry, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir de quoi il retournait exactement.

Pour l'instant, il devait l'amener en lieu sûr, mais ne pas rester ici c'était évident, avertir Hermione au cas où elle aurait prévu un changement de plan. Il emmena donc un Malefoy évanoui dans la chambre d'hôtel que Pauline avait réservée pour eux.

- Il a l'air mal en point votre ami.

Ron grimaça mais ne jugea pas important de définir avec elles les liens qu'il avait avec Malefoy.

- Je crois que des deux c'est le plus atteint !

Mira se rapprocha.

- C'est lui le Veela, c'est normal, et d'ailleurs il aurait déjà du être une statue de pierre depuis longtemps, ça je ne m'explique pas, c'est juste bizarre.

- Ouai ben ça ce voit que vous ne le connaissez pas, il est coriace le type, il… il nous faisait souffrir quand nous étions à l'école et il a continué longtemps après la disparition d'Harry, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, je pense même qu'il y a à peine six mois qu'il s'est calmé.

Mira se rapprocha encore un peu plus pour observer le jeune homme étendu sur le lit.

- C'est donc ça, tout ce qui le rapprochait d'Harry le maintenait en vie, regardez-le, il n'est presque plus gris. C'est impressionnant, c'est comme si son corps pouvait le sentir à travers nous, murmura Antoinette

Ils restèrent encore un moment à le veiller avant que les trois amies ne se décident à partir, Ron resta seul attendant qu'Hermione ne le recontacte.

Mais Malefoy se réveilla avant qu'il n'ait pu discuter avec sa femme des derniers développements de l'affaire Potter-Malefoy.

- Weasley ?

- Salut Malefoy !

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

- Tu t'es évanoui, il a fallu que je te porte jusqu'ici, t'es pas mal lourd tu sais ? D'un autre côté vu que t'es entrain de te changer en statue de pierre c'est normal. Mais attends ! Quand tu seras définitivement changé en pierre, tu vas être muet, complètement muet, le pied total ! Dis tu crois que je pourrais te garder et te mettre dans mon salon….

- Ah! Ah! Ah! T'es un grand comique la Belette!

- Exact la Fouine! Alors tu veux en parler ?

Draco se redressa, surpris.

- On n'est pas ami.

- J'aurai pu te laisser par terre aussi.

Draco se mit à rougir au rappel de sa faiblesse.

- Par Merlin ! Tu rougis ! La fouine est entrain de rougir !

- Un Malefoy ne rougit pas ! coupa Draco

- Ouai, un Malefoy ne rougit pas, un Malefoy ne s'évanouit pas en pleine rue, un Malefoy….

- J'ai compris Ron !

Draco se crispa en s'entendant et Ron faillit s'étouffer de surprise.

« Décidément, il ne va pas bien du tout, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom. »

- Ok! Je crois qu'il faut qu'on bouge, que dirais-tu d'aller voir cette fameuse boutique de Quidditch ?

Malefoy se contenta de faire un signe de tête mais son regard s'attarda sur ses mains qu'il leva pour mieux les regarder.

- Elles sont…

Les mots lui manquèrent, et la panique s'empara de lui.

- Il faut que je m'en aille !

- Quoi ? Mais ça va pas la tête ! Écoute Malefoy, j'ai discuté de ce qui t'arrive avec Mira, elle est comme toi une Veela et elle m'a dit que c'était un miracle que tu ne sois pas déjà…

Ron s'arrêta pour chercher les mots mais il les balaya d'un geste de la main.

- Bref, elle pense que… que je pourrai être un lien entre ton âme sœur et toi et que c'est pour ça que tu es toujours en vie, et…

Il s'arrêta encore une fois pour regarder Malefoy qui palissait à vue d'œil, puis hésita à continuer avant de se décider que savoir était plus important que tout.

- Et comme quand j'ai prononcé le nom de Harry tu t'es évanoui, j'en ai conclu que…

Ron ne finit pas sa phrase, mais regarda Draco tomber au sol, encore évanoui.

- Bon! Maintenant on est fixé sur l'identité de l'âme sœur, il ne reste plus que… Nom d'un sorcier! Malefoy la prochaine fois que tu t'évanouis je te laisse par terre! râla Ron

Draco se réveilla plusieurs minutes plus tard et fût surpris de trouver Ron à son chevet.

- Bon, j'ai compris, je ne dois pas prononcer son nom.

Draco acquiesça.

- Dis-moi au moins si j'ai raison.

Draco acquiesça à nouveau.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Cette fois, il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, Ron soupira mais n'insista pas.

- Comme tu veux, c'est ta vie. Bon, t'es en forme pour vendre des balais?

Draco acquiesça, puis se leva vivement. Il lui semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa vitalité, son cœur battait vite à grands coups puissants.

- On y va ! Mais autant te prévenir Weasley, si jamais ça s'ébruite, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer!

- Trop tard la Fouine !

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

La boutique était accueillante, et le jeune homme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir n'était pas la personne que Ron escomptait. Il ravala sa déception pour ne pas donner à Malefoy une occasion de douter.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, je suis propriétaire d'une usine qui fabrique des balais sur mesure, j'aurai aimé rencontrer le patron de…

- Oh ! Je sais qui vous êtes, le boss a fait tout un tas de recherche sur vous, il voulait offrir des balais à ses fils pour Noel!

Le visage de Draco s'éclaira, mais Ron distingua clairement le tremblement des mains qu'il s'évertuait à cacher dans sa robe.

- Seulement, il n'est pas là, il est allé chercher les jumeaux à l'école, il va revenir dans une petite heure je pense, il doit les poser chez Madame Pauline.

Cette fois Draco leva un sourcil vers Ron.

« Vite, trouve une solution, vite »

- C'est par Pauline que je l'ai rencontré, viens on s'en va! On reviendra plus tard !

Draco laissa quand même une carte avant de suivre Ron dehors.

- Tu es bien pressé de partir, c'est quoi ton problème la Belette ?

- Je n'ai pas de problème mais une faim de loup, je n'ai pas mangé à midi je te rappelle!

Draco le regarda d'un air dégoutté puis haussa les épaules.

- Ok! Allons manger, j'ai faim moi aussi de toute manière.

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

Harry poussa la porte de la boutique et se figea. Quelque chose avait changé.

- Mathew ?

- Oh Monsieur Potter, vous ne devinerez jamais qui est venu pendant que vous étiez à l'école, j'étais tellement surpris que…

- Mathew ?

- Draco Malefoy en personne !

Harry dut se retenir au comptoir pour ne pas tomber, son cœur venait de s'arrêter brusquement puis de repartir, la douleur était foudroyante, mais si revigorante, il dut prendre plusieurs grandes respirations pour se calmer.

« Que m'arrive-t-il ? »

- Patron ?

- Ça va aller, je vais rentrer chez moi, tu fermes tout ?

- Bien sûr, vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Harry réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

En fait il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, mis à part la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine, il avait même faim, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des mois.

Il transplana jusque devant chez Pauline et se précipita pour sonner à la porte.

- Harry ? Tu viens juste de partir, ça va ?

Un merveilleux sourire éclaira le visage d'habitude si maussade du jeune homme que Pauline en eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Se pouvait-il que la rencontre se soit déroulée comme prévue? »

- Pauline, j'ai faim et je veux vous inviter à manger à la maison, ça fait si longtemps, les garçons ça vous tente de faire un spaghetti ce soir ?

Harry s'écroula de rire quand James lui sauta au cou alors que Draco regardait son père avec suspicion, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Papa?

- Oui mon cœur? Répondit Harry en se baissant et en attirant Draco dans ses bras

- Ça va ?

- Merveilleusement bien, vous êtes d'accord pour inviter Tante Pauline ?

Ils acquiescèrent en cœur et rejoignirent leur maison, main dans la main. Pauline les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière la porte et se précipita vers sa cheminée pour appeler Ron.

- Ron ?

- Oui Pauline ?

- On peut parler?

- Bien sûr, Malefoy est dans sa chambre, je le rejoins pour manger dans un quart d'heure environ, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Harry a un comportement étrange, il était…, je ne sais pas, j'allais dire heureux mais c'était plus que ça, il m'a invité à manger, et il a dit qu'il avait faim, ça ne lui est pas arrivé depuis des mois, même Draco a trouvé ça inquiétant.

- Draco ?

- Un des jumeaux !

- Ah ouai, c'est vrai ! Ben ici c'est pareil, il a presque retrouvé sa couleur normale par contre chaque fois que je prononce le nom d'Harry, il s'évanouit, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je rappellerai quand j'aurai fini de manger, amusez-vous bien!

- Attendez ! Et la visite à la boutique ?

- Harry n'était pas là, mais à l'école et chez vous, on y repassera demain.

- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça va être quand ils vont se revoir, Mira pense que peut-être on ne devrait pas, elle dit que Draco est encore faible et qu'il risque de ne pas le supporter.

Ron balaya cet argument d'un revers de la main.

- Draco est la personne la plus coriace et forte que je connaisse après Harry bien entendu, moi ce que j'appréhende plutôt c'est Harry, après tout, il a volontairement coupé les ponts avec nous, avec lui, il n'a peut-être pas envie de nous revoir, il s'est construit une vie ici, sans nous et…

- Et il est malheureux.

Ron n'ajouta rien et rompit la communication. Pauline avait raison, quelque soit la raison de sa fuite, Harry n'avait rien d'une personne heureuse, il était vide.

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

Les enfants étaient couverts de sauce tomates, et le trio riait à gorge déployées quand Pauline rentra, suivit de Mira et Antoinette, qui étaient venues par simple curiosité.

- Oh ! Mira, Antoinette, vous allez manger avec nous n'est-ce pas ? Les garçons ajoutez deux assiettes de plus !

Les trois vieilles dames se regardèrent indécises devant le comportement exubérant de leur voisin, ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas.

- Harry, ça va ? s'inquiéta Mira

- Bien sûr, pour tout vous dire, j'ai… je ne sais pas, j'ai comme ressuscité cet après-midi, je suis allé chercher les enfants et quand je suis revenu à la boutique, mon cœur s'est rappelé à moi, comme ça. C'était foutrement douloureux mais tellement bon !

Harry s'arrêta, une cuillère en l'air, devant l'air abasourdi de ses amies puis éclata de rire.

- Vous devriez voir votre tête ! On dirait que vous avez vu un…

- Revenant ? suggéra Antoinette

- N'exagérons rien !

- Si Harry, tu n'étais plus que l'Ombre de toi-même ces derniers temps, même Draco avait du mal à passer par-dessus.

La culpabilité rongea subitement le cœur de père d'Harry.

- J'ai fait souffrir mes enfants, je suis… Ça ne se reproduira plus ! Je me fous de savoir ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui mais pas question pour moi de laisser tout ça s'envoler. Draco et James méritent mieux que mes lamentations.

- Papa ?

- Draco mon amour, lança Harry en se précipitant vers lui, je te jure que je vais tout faire pour que ton frère et toi soyez heureux! Je te le promets.

- Non, je veux que toi tu sois heureux.

Les yeux des trois vieilles amies se remplirent de larmes, comment un enfant si jeune pouvait-il être aussi mature, aussi sérieux, aussi vieux.

- Je te le promets ! pleura Harry en serrant son fils très fort, si tu savais comme je t'aime

- Je sais Papa, je sais, c'est ce qui t'as gardé en vie !

Le silence tomba après cette réflexion, personne n'osa le briser et finalement c'est James qui arriva avec une boule de poils blancs dans les bras.

- Papa ! Lunard a mangé mes crayons !

L'ambiance tendue disparut instantanément, Harry prit le chien dans ses bras.

- Ok mon beau, tu vas aller faire un tour dehors pendant que je règle ce problème ici ! dit Harry en sortant le chien

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Harry dévora comme quatre sous l'œil étonné des autres convives, ensuite il raccompagna ses amies jusque chez elles, puis revint border ses enfants et finit par s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres.

Pas de cauchemar, rien.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, le petit corps de Draco collé contre lui. Il était quand même venu au cas où. Brave petit, il avait une si belle âme.

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

Ron n'était pas du matin aussi Draco en profita pour se venger et pour affirmer sa supériorité malefoyenne.

- Malefoy ! Je vais te tuer si cette malédiction n'y arrive pas ! Je le jure devant Merlin !

Un rire sarcastique lui répondit.

Mais malgré tout Ron finit par se lever et rejoignit Draco dans la salle de restaurant pour le déjeuner.

- Bon, on y va ?

- Où? Demanda Ron la bouche pleine

Draco recula et grimaça de dégoût.

- Par Merlin Weasley, ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine ?

Ron s'arrêta, leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si, mais t'es pas ma mère, alors j'en profite !

- Très mature !

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Draco et Ron se tenaient devant la boutique de quidditch, et aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient vouloir y rentrer.

- Pourquoi t'y vas pas ? s'inquiéta Ron

- Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre comme sensation, je… je crois que je vais encore m'éva…

Et il tomba.

- Quoi ?

Ron n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Draco était étalé de tout son long sur le trottoir aux pieds de Ron qui s'affola.

Harry qui venait d'arriver à la boutique, regardait ces deux hommes devant sa vitrine, le cœur battant, comme si… Et quand il vit le grand blond, blond comme ses fils, s'écrouler au sol, il ne réfléchit pas une seconde, il sortit en courant et se précipita sur le jeune homme inanimé.

- Monsieur, Monsieur, ça va ? Vite Mathew, appelle l'hôpital !

Harry se retourna brusquement vers Ron qui n'avait toujours pas bougé complètement tétanisé.

- Vous aidez-moi, on va le transporter à l'intérieur ! Allez ! Mais bougez-vous !

Ron se pencha, passa les bras sous les aisselles de Draco alors qu'Harry prenait ses pieds et ils l'allongèrent sur le sofa dans l'arrière pièce de la boutique.

- Patron ?

- Oui ?

- Ils envoient un médicomage dans pas longtemps !

- Merci Mat, peux-tu t'occuper de la boutique ?

- À vos ordres Boss ! répondit Mathew avec un geste militaire

Ron, toujours aussi éberlué, regarda Mathew sortir, Harry se retourna et passa un linge humide sur le front de Draco.

- C'est un cracmol, mais je m'en contre fiche, il est digne de confiance ! Tout le monde a droit à sa chance. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et vous ?

Ron prit la main que lui tendait Harry et la serra, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Il ne me reconnait pas. »

- Je m'appelle… je suis Ronald Weasley, je…

- Eh bien Ronald, votre ami a-t-il souvent des pertes de connaissance comme celle-ci ? Il aurait pu se faire mal….

Ron n'écoutait plus. Que s'était-il donc passé dans sa vie ?

- Harry ?

Harry se releva, et frotta ses mains contre son pantalon avant de se retourner.

- On se connait ? J'ai l'impression que je vous rappelle quelqu'un.

- Je… oui… tu… Mais dis-moi que tu le fais exprès, dis-moi le par pitié !

Harry recula, un peu impressionné par l'éclat du jeune roux mais tout aussi stupéfait de voir qu'Harry se postait sans même s'en apercevoir entre lui et Draco comme pour le protéger.

- Je ne vais rien lui faire, ajouta Ron

Harry jeta un œil attendri vers la forme inerte sur son sofa avant de se retourner vers le roux.

- Ouai, ben ça, je n'en sais rien, après tout, vous n'avez même pas essayé de le rattraper et…

- Mais Harry, c'est de la Fouine dont on parle ! Harry ?

Un éclat de rage traversa les yeux verts du jeune homme.

- Arrêtez de me parler comme si nous étions amis ! Si vos cherchez des ennuis, je préfère que vous partiez maintenant, ce n'est pas mon style !

- Tu as changé alors, avant tu ne refusais pas un petit duel surtout avec lui, contra Ron en pointant Malefoy du doigt

Harry parut décontenancer par la réflexion.

« Un duel avec lui ? Impossible ! J'avais des milliers de pensées en tête mais certainement pas celle-ci, ce gars me donnait envie de le choyer, de le dorloter, et puis ce visage d'ange me rappelait …. »

L'image d'un jeune garçon blond s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Harry, il brandissait une baguette droit devant lui, le visage déformé par la souffrance.

« Impossible! »

Harry n'aimait pas ça, il avait peur brusquement, peur que son équilibre précaire s'écroule, peur que ce jeune homme évanoui ne soit plus qu'il n'y paraissait, peur pour ses enfants.

- Dès que le médicomage aura ausculté votre ami, vous partirez, suis-je clair ?

Ron le regardait comme s'il était fou.

« Hermione avait tout prévu mais pas ça, il nous a tous oublié, tous, même Malefoy alors qu'il a couché avec lui. Mais comment c'est possible? »

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

Sitôt que le médicomage arriva, il transplana avec Draco à l'hôpital, Ron suivit, laissant un Harry perplexe, qui ne put se résoudre à reprendre le travail.

Il rentra donc chez lui, tourna en rond toute la journée, pensant à ce jeune homme, encore et encore, aux rêves qu'il faisait, à leur ressemblance.

- Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je deviens fou, ça doit être ça.

À trois heures, il transplana à l'école, récupéra ses fils et ne les lâcha pas d'une semelle.

- Papa ? Ça va ?

- Oui Draco, ça va, je suis juste un peu énervé mais ça va, et vous votre journée ?

- J'ai eu une fiche ! bouda James, j'ai poussé une fille, et il faut pas.

- Non, tu as raison, il ne faut pas, et pourquoi l'as-tu poussée ?

- Elle se moquait de mes cheveux, elle dit que tu les fais blanchir exprès !

- C'est stupide, laisse-la parler, elle est tout simplement jalouse parce que tu as les plus beaux cheveux qu'elle n'a jamais vu, et qu'elle voudrait avoir les mêmes !

- C'est ce que Draco lui a dit, mais j'avais déjà pris la fiche, tu pourras la signer ?

- Bien sûr mon cœur.

- Papa ?

- Oui Draco ?

- On peut aller au magasin ?

- Tu veux ? Bien entendu. Je n'ai pas travaillé de la journée en plus.

- Tu as fait quoi?

- Rien !

James éclata de rire, cet enfant était si vivant, si joyeux, si insouciant que le cœur d'Harry se gonfla de joie.

- En fait si, je vais vous raconter ma journée…

Et Harry raconta qu'un un jeune homme s'était évanoui devant la boutique, qu'il avait du appeler l'hôpital et qu'un médicomage l'avait emmené.

- Tu as des nouvelles ? demanda Draco

- Non, pourquoi en aurai-je demandé ?

- Tu as dit qu'il nous ressemblait…

- J'ai dit ça ?

- Oui, tu as dit qu'il avait les mêmes cheveux que nous, que même son nez était…

Harry se figea sur le trottoir.

« Se pourrait-il que le roux ait raison, se pourrait-il qu'il les connaissent vraiment ? Et s'il ressemble tant à mes enfants, se pourrait-il… »

- Vite, allons à la boutique, vous resterez avec Mathew, je dois aller à l'hôpital!

- Je veux venir, supplia James

- Non, coupa Draco, c'est juste Papa!

Mais quand Harry arriva, il ne fût même pas capable de donner le nom du jeune homme, et malgré sa description détaillée, la gardienne de sécurité ne le laissa pas entrer, il repartit chez lui bredouille après avoir récupéré ses fils.

Draco se colla contre lui et se mit à pleurer.

- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Mathew, il a dit que le monsieur il nous ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, et qu'il s'appelait comme moi!

- Quoi?

- Le monsieur, il s'appelle comme moi, Draco et je voulais le voir, il aurait pu être notre deuxième papa ?

Harry dut se retenir pour ne par hurler de frustration, il fallait qu'il le retrouve, il fallait qu'il trouve des réponses à ses questions, à ses impressions. Le type évanoui était Draco Malefoy.

Ils mangèrent en silence, tous les trois. Pour une fois James n'essaya même pas de raconter des histoires ou de faire rire son père, il était aussi malheureux qu'eux et comme Draco, il pensait qu'il venait de perdre quelqu'un d'important mais sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

Quand Harry rêva cette nuit là, le jeune blond avait un visage, celui de l'inconnu. Il revécut sa nuit d'amour, et pleura longtemps sur tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il se souvenait de tout. Absolument tout.

Draco Malefoy, son seul et unique amour.

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

- Écoutez Monsieur Weasley, je sais que j'en demande beaucoup mais ce jeune homme devrait peut-être subir des examens plus poussés. Il semble que le mal dont il soit atteint soit plus important que je ne le soupçonnais, et…

- Je vais bien, coupa Draco en colère

Il était déjà prêt à partir, impatient d'avoir une explication avec Ronald Weasley.

Le médicomage soupira, découragé par l'air buté de son patient mais capitula vite.

- Très bien signez une décharge et vous pourrez partir mais sachez que…

Le reste se perdit dans le vent, Draco avait signé la décharge et attendait dehors que Ron le rejoigne. Il se demandait s'il devait le tuer maintenant ou attendre ses explications.

- Malefoy?

- Tu me dois des explications je pense.

Ron soupira et vira au rouge cramoisi, Draco n'eut même pas le cœur de se moquer.

- Écoute, je…

- N'essaye même pas de me noyer dans tes explications, ok ? Je veux savoir, c'est pas sorcier !

Ron soupira et commença à raconter comment Pauline et ses amies avaient pris contact avec eux, et puis il continua avec le fait qu'Harry avait deux adorables gamins, et que l'idée de départ était de les remettre en contact pour que les choses redeviennent normales, qu'il retrouve son ami, et…

Mais Draco n'écoutait plus, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, Harry avait des enfants, Harry avait refait sa vie.

- Il ne se souvient même par de moi, se lamenta Ron

Draco se retourna vers lui et s'apprêta à lui faire une réflexion mais son regard accrocha une silhouette au loin.

Que faisait-il là ?

- Ron ?

- Oui ?

- Les enfants sont de qui ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche de stupeur devant le visage de Malefoy, déformé par la douleur .

- Ça va ? Tu vas t'évanouir?

- Non, je pense que je suis guéri, mais c'est encore douloureux.

- Tu veux dire que chaque fois tu t'évanouissais à cause de la douleur ?

- Oui. Alors les enfants ?

- Tu ne sais pas? Vraiment ?

- Weasley ! gronda-t-il

- Ok ! Hermione pense que les jumeaux d'Harry sont de toi !

Draco vacilla sous le choc mais réussit à ne pas perdre connaissance.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de relations avec une femme.

- Tu n'as pas compris, Hermione pense qu'Harry est la mère des enfants et toi le père.

- Tu es fou ? Depuis quand un homme peut être enceinte ?

- En fait, il ne peut pas, sauf que dans le cas d'Harry, c'est légèrement différent, il…

- Différent ?

- En fait, il a du sang d'Elfe des bois et dans ce peuple c'est les hommes qui portent les enfants.

Draco n'en revenait pas, il était entrain de perdre la raison.

Il avait fait l'amour à Harry une fois, une seule et magique fois et il s'était retrouvé enceinte. De leur amour étaient nés des enfants. Incroyable !

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas pleurer de joie.

- C'est vrai ? Les enfants sont de moi ? Tu le jures ?

- J'en sais rien mais d'après Pauline et Antoinette, ils sont ton portrait tout craché.

- Des jumeaux ? Des vrais ? Comment s'appellent-ils ?

- Draco et James.

- Il a appelé nos enfants comme moi et son père ? Alors ça veut dire qu'il ne nous a pas oubliés ! Il faut qu'on le retrouve ! Il faut que je lui parle!

- Je crois que nous allons d'abord rentrer à l'hôtel, c'est plus prudent, il nous faut demander des conseils à Hermione, on ira demain matin d'accord ?

Draco le regarda longuement, il avait attendu si longtemps qu'une journée de plus n'était rien, aussi il acquiesça.

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

Hermione écouta sans rien dire, et enjoignit les deux jeunes hommes d'aller rejoindre Harry dès le lendemain matin, elle avait peur qu'il ne s'enfuit encore.

Elle questionna bien sûr Malefoy sur le pourquoi de l'amnésie d'Harry mais il refusa obstinément de répondre, si bien qu'elle finit par ne plus insister.

Et après une nuit passée à vivre et revivre sa seule et unique nuit avec Harry, Draco se précipita dans la chambre de Ron pour le lever.

- Debout ! Debout !

- Fou moi la paix !

- Weasley ! Tu me dois bien ça !

- Je ne te dois rien la fouine ! Et puis Harry ne me reconnait même pas, alors je m'en fous !

- S'il te plait ?

Ron ouvrit un œil, avait-il bien entendu ?

- Malefoy ?

- Je sais mais c'est plus fort que, je ne veux pas y aller seul.

Ron se leva, s'étira.

Je fais ça pour Harry, pas pour toi.

Je sais, mais merci quand même.

Ron soupira et suivit la fouine dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Je crois qu'on devrait aller à la boutique, je veux pouvoir discuter avec… avec …

Harry.

Draco grimaça mais continua.

avant de voir les enfants, je… je veux être sûr.

Comme tu veux.

Matthew leur appris que Harry ne venait pas aujourd'hui, et qu'il resterait chez lui toute la journée, il insista sur le fait qu'il fallait absolument qu'il repasse ici pour leur montrer les différents balais qu'il avait mais tout ça se perdit dans les méandres du cerveau de Malefoy.

Ils transplanèrent directement dans la rue d'Harry et avant même que Draco n'ait pu lui dire quoique ce soit, Ron avait frappé à la porte.

Tu aurais du attendre, grogna Draco.

Pas question, pour qu'un de vous deux se fasse encore la malle. Pas question.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry qui poussa un cri de rage en voyant ses visiteurs.

Draco ne vit pas le coup venir et s'affala sur le perron de tout son long.

Tu vas me payer ça Malefoy! Je te le jure! Hurla Harry

Jamais, Draco n'aurait pensé que recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage pourrait être aussi bon. Doucement il se releva en faisant bien attention à ne pas énerver Harry dont la magie crépitait autour de lui, cherchant à se libérer.

Ron ferme la bouche!

Il t'a foutu un coup de poing! Merci Merlin!

Ta gueule la belette.

C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, continua Ron

C'est le mien aussi, murmura Harry

Draco sourit, haussa les épaules et essaya de se faire modeste mais c'était si difficile.

Je suppose que je l'ai mérité.

Absolument.

Qu'est-ce que tu as mérité? Coupa Ron

Votre ami m'a jeté un sort d'oubliette, Monsieur Weasley.

Monsieur Weasley? Harry? Tu te souviens de lui?

Je me souviens effectivement de Draco, répondit-il sans quitter le blond des yeux

Tu te souviens de lui et pas de moi?

Désolé, répondit-il en avançant une main vers le visage en larmes de Draco

Inutile de chercher à rester fier et Malefoy jusqu'au bout, c'était impossible. L'aristocrate se laissa aller, en fermant les yeux, dans le creux de la main d'Harry.

Tu m'as manqué Draco.

Je sais.

Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

Je ne voulais pas que tu sois malheureux, j'allais mourir et je pensais que si tu m'oubliais, tu pourrais vivre et…

Je ne vivais pas, je survivais.

Je sais, moi aussi. Mon sort n'a pas fonctionné correctement visiblement.

Effectivement, je ne me souviens que de toi, uniquement de toi, et je vais te dire pourquoi, quand tu m'as jeté l'oubliette, tu m'as aussi demandé de ne pas t'oublier, alors j'ai passé les dernières années à rêver de toi, toutes les nuits sans jamais pouvoir mettre un visage sur… bref, hier tu es arrivé et…

Harry, si j'avais su…

J'étais venu te dire que j'avais témoigné en ta faveur, j'étais venu te dire que… mais tu ne m'en pas laissé le temps, tu t'es mis à m'embrasser, à me dire que tu m'aimais, et j'ai perdu un peu la tête.

Un peu?

Bon, disons carrément, concéda-t-il en rougissant, rentre.

Draco le suivit et referma la porte derrière lui, sans se rendre compte que Ron était resté dehors.

Je suppose qu'ils ont des choses à se dire, grommela-t-il avant de rejoindre les trois vieilles dames qui l'épiaient

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

Harry et Draco discutèrent un moment avant de tomber dans un silence gênant. Draco lui raconta Voldemort, ses parents, Ron et Hermione, il lui parla du courage dont il avait fait preuve en affrontant le sorcier noir, il lui parla de son admiration devant ce qu'Harry avait accompli. Et enfin, il lui parla de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, de ses ascendants Veela, du fait qu'il avait failli mourir lui aussi en se changeant en pierre à cause de ce foutu sort d'oubliette.

Ce fût Draco qui rompit le calme.

Je peux t'embrasser?

Draco, je ne sais pas si….

Mais Draco ne se laissa pas distraire, et se leva, se mit à genoux devant son âme sœur, et prit doucement son visage entre ses mains. Un frisson secoua Harry. Aussitôt Draco se sentit puissant et déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres du brun.

Sans même qu'il ne puisse comprendre comment, Harry se retrouva coller à Draco, les mains dans ses cheveux, son corps ondulant contre celui de son ancien ennemi. Le baiser se fit plus sauvage, plus rude. Il leur fallait rattraper le temps perdu.

Le manque avait été si cruel qu'ils savaient ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Draco s'écarta doucement et Harry chercha à le retenir.

Harry, je veux t'aimer, te chérir, t'adorer, je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'oublies, je veux être en toi, avec toi, à toi pour le reste de ma vie.

Harry resta sans voix pendant un moment, sachant que ce genre de discours de la part de Malefoy prenait une signification bien plus importante que les apparences.

Alors aime-moi, chérie-moi, adore-moi, viens en moi, viens avec moi, sois à moi pour le reste de ma vie.

Harry leva la main et les déshabilla d'un geste.

Magie sans baguette? Cadeau de Voldemort?

Aucune idée, je fais ça tout le temps.

Il t'a fait d'autres cadeaux de ce genre?

Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le sujet maintenant, maintenant je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

À vos ordres!

Draco se pencha vers lui et captura ses lèvres, faisant jouer sa langue dans sa bouche, suçant sa lèvre inférieure, mordillant la peau délicate de son cou.

Harry allait devenir fou, à sentir la bouche de Malefoy sur sa peau. Il voulait une chose, et rien qu'une chose, assouvir son désir. Ce désir si longtemps réprimé.

Harry se mit à gémir sans pudeur quand il sentit Draco sucer ses tétons, alors qu'une main aventureuse s'enroulait autour de son membre aussi dur qu'un roc. Le contact dur et ferme de celui de Draco contre son ventre faillit faire jouir Harry, il planta ses ongles dans le dos d'albâtre de son amant.

Draco…

Draco avait un mal fou à se contenir, il aurait voulu le retourner et le prendre sans attendre mais Harry aurait souffert le martyre. Alors il se baissa, glissant sensuellement le long du corps d'Harry, le planquant contre lui. Doucement, il lécha son ventre, laissant ses mains se promener sur ses fesses, sa langue continuant à aller et venir sur sa peau.

Avec une lenteur calculée Draco écarta les jambes de son âme sœur et posa sa bouche sur l'objet de sa convoitise. Harry ouvrit la bouche en cri silencieux alors que Draco enrobait sa chair de sa chaleur humide.

Il lui présenta ses doigts qu'Harry s'empressa d'enduire de salive, et le prépara. Il accorda chacun de ses mouvements à ceux de sa bouche et bientôt son partenaire ne fut plus que gémissements rauques, soupirs sensuels, et supplications.

Pitié, Draco….

Shhhh, je n'ai pas attendu aussi longtemps pour me précipiter maintenant.

Mais Draco ne résista pas longtemps, et se présenta à l'entrée d'Harry qui d'un mouvement sec s'empala sur son homme les faisant hurler tous les deux.

Harry…

Vas-y. Bouge, s'il te plait.

Avec hésitation Draco commença à aller et venir dans l'antre chaud et accueillant d'Harry.

Fais-le.

Draco ne se posa pas de question. Il savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Lors de leur première fois, il avait retenu son être Veela pour que le lien soit le plus minime possible mais là rien ne l'arrêtait, rein… Il libéra toute la puissante de sa nature et se mis à rayonner.

Harry hurla alors que le plaisir le submergeait, comme une langue de feu pendant que Draco se laissait aller à un abandon total, une communion parfaite de lumières et de ténèbres. Leur magie explosa autour d'eux dans un kaléidoscope d'étincelles.

Draco s'effondra sur Harry en faisant courir ses mains sur le corps exsangue de son amant savourant chaque battement de son cœur.

Draco?

Hmmmm?

Peux plus respirer.

Il se releva et Harry l'entraîna dans la salle de bain, ils s'aimèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que…

Tu attends quelqu'un?

Oh par Merlin!

Harry?

Habille-toi, vite, vite!

Dans un tourbillon de magie, il se nettoya, s'habilla et dévala les escaliers en courant.

Pauline?

Bonjour Harry, j'ai pensé que je devais aller chercher les enfants, ils n'osent pas rentrer dans la maison, l'énergie qu'elle dégage leur fait peur.

Draco? James?

On est là papa, murmura un des jumeaux

Harry se précipita vers et les prit dans ses bras

Je suis tellement désolé, tellement désolé, je….

C'est qui? Demanda James en levant le nez avec défi

Harry se raidit, son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Je…. Harry?

Malefoy…

Je pense qu'une discussion s'impose.

Et sans attendre, il rentra dans la maison et s'installa sur le sofa qui avait accueilli leurs ébats un peu plus tôt.

Draco n'était pas inquiet, juste un peu nerveux de pouvoir enfin rencontrer ses enfants, il attendrait les explications d'Harry avant de dire quoique ce soit.

Et alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il se lance dans un long discours, Draco entendit.

Draco, James, voici votre père, et vous allez avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

C'est vrai? Génial! Cria James en sautant dans les bras de Draco figé de stupeur

Bonjour Monsieur, je suis enchanté. Dit Draco junior en avançant sa main avec élégance

Draco? S'inquiéta Harry

Je… Tu as dit que…

Je sais ce que j'ai dit Malefoy. Tu es le père de mes enfants, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, et…

Ça je le sais, Ron me l'a déjà dit. Tu as dit que tu étais enceinte.

Ouai, ben ça aussi c'est un truc qu'il faudra que je t'explique.

Je sais tout ça, le sang d'elfe des bois et tout mais comment…

Le médicomage qui m'a suivi pendant ma grossesse m'a dit que chaque fois que je ferai l'amour avec... bref, chaque fois je tomberai enceinte et vu qu'on s'est pas protégé alors…

Mais c'est… alors tu aurais pu avoir d'autres enfants avec n'importe qui?

Non, il y a juste quoi qui puisse, tu es mon âme sœur, c'est ce que m'a expliqué le…

Draco posa James sur le sofa et se précipita vers Harry, l'enlaçant fort, l'embrassant partout, riant aux éclats sous l'œil médusé de leurs fils, des trois amies et de Ron.

Draco Junior et James se coulèrent contre eux et il sembla aux quatre spectateurs que le bonheur illuminait la maison.

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/**

**Voilà, c'est fini, c'est un peu mièvre je sais mais que voulez-vous je suis une incorrigible romantique**


End file.
